


"who needs God when you have me to worship?"

by Na0miN



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Temporarily Unrequited Love, harry is a priest, on his seventh husband, tom is a trophy husband, tom still has followers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Na0miN/pseuds/Na0miN
Summary: Harry is the only priest of an old penniless church and Tom Riddle is a widower whose millionaire husband just died and the funeral is taking place at Harry's church.The only problem?This isn't Tom's first rich husband who had mysteriously died, leaving him to all of their fortunes. It has happened six times already already and people are getting suspicious





	"who needs God when you have me to worship?"

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is from a prompt on tumblr @silverintheslytherin and woo! it has been in my drafts for ages because I don't think I captured the relationship right yet but it's here and i'm sorry I know there was so many I could've edited instead but here I am starting an0thER fic with the help of Galaxy_Angst and omg it was a rollercoaster to get here.  
> I hope you enjoy, if you do tell me what you liked? ;) I love it when y'all do that

The small church was full as it usually was at these occasions. The pews were full - nearly bursting, and there was a low murmuring that had crawled it's way into the congregation like a spark which steadily got fed by mouths hungry for knowledge and was now a prowling wildfire lighting the whole church with a blaze of rumours, gossip and half truths. 

After all, Tom Riddle's seventh husband just died under mysterious circumstances. Mysteriously  _familiar_ circumstances.

The heavy wooden doors opened for the last time and admitted the final puzzle piece to this whole scene; Tom Riddle himself dressed head to toe in a black perfectly fitted suit that laid snuggly against his body, and clutched tightly in his hand he held a green silken handkerchief.

There wasn't a single hair out of place (as ever) and that brought the gossip back full force because his husband  _just died_ and he looked as though he shed no tears for him since. Tom looked calmly around and inwardly sneered at the sheer uncouthness that surrounded him at this funeral. 

 _'Out of all of my stupid husbands, I hated this one the least, but oh well.. till death do us part and all that'_ what Tom truly had his eyes on was the adorably innocent and priest standing awkwardly at the centre of the alter, anxiously awaiting his arrival _('and isn't that_ _just symbolic?'_ Tom thought cheerfully to himself) as Tom strode predatorially in his tall black stiletto towards where the black coffin lay, decked out artfully in lilies.

 _'Chosen by Severus, as usual'_ Tom really should ask for a more colourful arrangement next time, it was getting a little dull seeing the mourning flowers up there by themselves. _'maybe some deep reds? hm. Something to think on in the future'_ he dismissed easily. 

On the seemingly endless prowl to the front where his recently deceased husband lay he heard the passing comments; a seeming stream of consciousness from the congregation  _'they're getting a lot bolder as the deaths increase._   _Mayhaps I should hold off any further marriages planned for a while to uphold my widower status a while longer..'_

"Did you hear? It's his  _seventh_ husband!"

"I don't know how I would cope"

"Some say _he_ was the one to kill them."

"No!"

"Yes. Death just seems to follow him wherever he goes,"

"Is there any proof?"

"None, but while they all die differently, it's always when he's home alone with _him._ "

"Awfully suspicious..."

 _'And so it seems the publics favourite gossip subject is still me and my..._ _investments. How amusing'_ Tom smirked to himself and gracefully sat down in the pew directly in front of where Father Harry was standing staring pityingly at Tom. Just as Harry was starting to look decidedly more awkward than usual he turned around to the gathered people and cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the funeral goers

"Let us begin. We are here to celebrate the life of Xerxes Lestrange who has unfortunately passed away age sixty one... "

Everything after that was as inconsequential to Tom as the gossiping hags he overheard earlier and so he let out a small huff of irritation as he sat and endured the mindless torture of listening to the whole family tree of his latest dearest it seemed (all except for Bellatrix of course who was, unfortunately, still in jail after the murder of his fourth husband. Who knew she hated the Tonks family _that much?_ Not him certainly) go on and on  _and on_ about how great Xerxes was in life. About how they are thankful for being able to have had him as a father, a cousin, a grandfather  _'A lover. He was certainly generous in that department, but it's not a done funeral topic and so my lips shall remain sealed'._

Honestly the whole funeral was a very standard procedure, they all happened in much the same manner, with usually a lot of grieving relatives standing at the front, commanding the sea of black suits and lace veils with words of sorrow and hope for both their future and the spirit of their passed loved one. Tom has quite mastered the art of letting go of emotional ties in the long process it's taken to build him up to this point. The easiest way forwards  _always_ was to let oneself be carried with the waves and just _be_. 

-

 

The part after the funeral was always the most fun, in Tom's opinion. He has afterall made it a... ritual almost to go and see Harry and try and show him what he's missing in this life of piousness - it never works, but hey. _'It's always fun to try.'_

He knocked on the painted wooden door once and turned the door knob to get into the sacristy where Father Harry was disrobing to show his normal clothes underneath which ( _'_ _thank God'_ ) actually fit him, unlike when Tom first saw him nearly five years ago  _'husband number four I do believe.'_

"Good afternoon, Harry. Lovely service as always." Tom purred demurely

"Good afternoon Tom, how are you holding up at home?" Harry asked gently as he looked upwards into Toms face.  _'Sometimes I feel bad doing this because he's honestly so innocent and I'm ruining him, but_ God  _I'm going to have fun doing it.'_

"Home is... lonely, empty. It's cavernous and I'm alone in it again." It was the truth, he always felt the most alone when the death was fresh on his mind. There've been  _so many_ that it's a routine he doesn't want to break anymore and yet at the same time he wants this stupidly attractive male in front of him to be the one to break the cycle, to keep to his attention as he has unknowingly all these years and to reciprocate them.  _'Lord knows I've dropped enough hints that I want him so he either must be_ very  _dedicated to his_ Father, _or he doesn't like men. For my sake I hope it's the first, because I can cure that easily enough.'_

"Are you going to the funeral reception or are you going home as usual?" Harry asked curiously.  Tom had never been to any funeral reception, not even for his first husband and he wasn't going to start now.

"Oh, no. I was planning to just go home, sort some stuff out.." he trailed off, knowing that Father Harry would think that he needed more human interaction and would invite him to tea to keep his mind off things.

"Would you like to come over and have tea with me before leaving then?"  _'Bingo.'_

"I don't want to impose" he said in good spirits, but trying to hide it with a well placed worried frown thrown at Father Harry for good measure.

"Oh, you won't be imposing. I don't have any more masses planned for today, it _is_ Wednesday afterall." he chuckled softly as he made his way out to lock up the building behind them, "nothing ever happens on a Wednesday."

Tom followed Harry his face one of wonder  _'I truly don't understand how he is so, so pleasing to be around. I should've stolen him away before religion did.'_


End file.
